vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukika Izayoi
Summary Tsukika Izayoi is a shrine maiden and the hero of Moon World. Since she's a shy person, she doesn't perform many heroic deeds, so not many are aware of her role as the chosen hero. Her slender frame belies her ridiculous physical strength, being capable of slapping people into other continents. She has a complicated relationship with Moon World's Demon Lord, Shirogane. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: Tsukika Izayoi Origin: Mugen Souls Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Hero of Moon World, Shrine Maiden Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Healing, proficient at wielding twin knives, twin swords and swords Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of defeating Vorgis and Deified Vorgis with the rest of the party) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Vorgis) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, likely much higher (Easily lifted a giant boulder, rumored to be capable of lifting small mountains) Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of fighting both Vorgis and Deified Vorgis) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Traveled to the depths of the Mugen Field while fighting enemies under higher and higher temperatures, proceeding to engage the Sun Goddess in battle alongside the party) Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with basic spells Standard Equipment: Twin knives Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skills:' **'Moe Skills:' ***'Thunder:' Offensive lightning spells using the Graceful element. Can cause paralysis. **'Trick Skills:' ***'Ten Symbol Cut:' Slashes the enemy, carving a symbol on their body. Can cause Instant Death. ***'One-strike Flying Blade:' Attacks the enemy with both weapons with an X-like slash. **'Power Skills:' ***'Large Revolving Cut:' Spins in the air, hitting the opponent multiple times. **'Support Skills:' ***'Petite Heal:' A weak healing spell. ***'Heal S:' A moderate healing spell that heals the caster and any nearby allies. ***'Poison Cure:' Cures the target from Poison. ***'Smartness Cure:' Cures the target from AGI and TEC debuffs. **'Ephemeral Blossom:' Tsukika creates a cyclone of sakura petals around the enemy, slashing them multiple times. The enemy then is frozen into a chunk of ice. Tsukika tries to gracefully slice the enemy in two, but fails. Giving up after a few more tries, she throws her weapons away and punches the ice, cracking the chunk along with the enemy. Drains enemy's SP (magic energy). *'Passive Traits - Maiden Hero:' **'Gale Dance:' Increases blast off damage (damaged caused by throwing/launching the enemy into other enemies, objects or walls) by 10%. Increases damaged inflicted to crystals from blast off attacks. **'Tempest Dance:' Increases blast off points gained with non-blast off attacks by 25%. Increases distance the enemy is launched by blast off attacks by 25%. **'Art of Evasion:' When HP is below 50%, completely evade physical attacks. **'Big Destruction Sword:' Increases physical attack and magical defense against special targets by 25%. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mugen Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Brawlers Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 3